Abstract Molecular Helminthology: An Integrated Approach? has the goal of bringing researchers up-to-date with advances in the field, demonstrate the ability to ask cutting edge questions by using the newly available research tool box, and give young scientists a chance to present their work and see the future directions of the discipline. The conference is designed not just to present the recent findings in the field of molecular helminthology but also to take advantage of the remarkable advances anticipated and occurring in the field. A renaissance of approaches including all aspects of `omics' as well as novel molecular tools, such as gene transfers, gene knock-outs, RNA interference and CRISPR-CAS9 is now available. These approaches have led to novel hypotheses and questions that will underpin the topics for this unique conference. The task is to integrate the rapidly accumulating knowledge from parasitic helminths and to translate that information into relevant directions in the study of their unique biology and host- helminth interactions. This multidisciplinary conference will bring together scientists from many research perspectives. Proposed topics are listed below. The importance of this symposium is that it highlights research on helminth parasites, which is critically underrepresented. This timely conference is geared to inspire the early-stage scientists who will set the direction for the future. Our primary goal is to invite speakers who will present cutting edge research on helminths. The end result will be a toolbox for helminth research that has improved dramatically since the last meeting to resolve novel questions of the biology of helminths and helminth-host interactions. A secondary goal is to encourage everyone especially the junior people to network. A special effort will be made to make sure that the students/postdocs and disease endemic scientists meet with the speakers of interest. Another goal is to assure that we are inclusive as far as diversity and underrepresented minorities are concerned. Themes: ? Interrogating Helminth `omics ? Helminth - Host interplay; immunomodulation, microbiome and metabolome ? Tools to Manipulate Helminth Gene Expression ? Signaling Pathways and Biomarkers in Helminths ? Genetics and Biochemistry of Drug Targets, Drug Action and Resistance